


From the Bottom Up

by orphan_account



Series: Mirror!verse Fills [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Universe, Painful Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iseult1124's tumblr prompt: "I would love to see Mirror!Kirk as the power bottom dominant." It's mostly just shameless smut based from that. </p><p>Or, I'm not particularly sure what it is Bones wants but it might or might not be his dick in Kirk's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Bottom Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts).



“Twenty-two hundred hours, Bones.” Kirk says, sucking a bruise into the doctor’s throat. “My quarters.”

Leo’s pushed up against the wall of a corridor leading down to medical. There are crew-members stopped-still and staring, distracted from whatever journey they were making before Kirk cornered their CMO. They revel in being able to watch Kirk take his fill and discard the doctor like a common whore. It’s like they get a vicarious thrill from their Captain’s power. Maybe it makes them feel safe.

It shouldn’t.

Kirk would crush any one of them on the whim of his fancies… when they no longer serve their purpose, when they can no longer be of use to him. It makes Leo sick that he has to doubt his significance as a doctor. Does Kirk even realise his expertise, or is it just the girth and length of his dick that the lascivious Captain is concerned with?

…

Mostly what Jim likes about having Bones is the challenge of making him want it. Making his need for Jim so visceral that it destroys a little part of the doctor ever time, it’s the perfect game and Jim has become the master of his sport. Having Bones under him, levering himself up and down Bones’ cock, watching his dark eyes turn from hateful, angry things to down-right awestruck… Those are the cherries on top of being Captain of the Empire’s flagship.

And he fucking loves it.

When Bones is escorted from Sickbay to Jim’s quarters, because, despite what some think, he _does_ look after what’s his, he’s pouting in that furious way that makes Jim want to shove him onto his knees. But not tonight. Tonight Jim’s getting fucked whether Bones likes it or not.

“Nice of you to join me.” He smirks, he hopes it makes Bones think of a ravenous shark, hopes it makes him squirm.

“Pleasure’s all yours I imagine.” He huffs. Jim chuckles, gives Bones a lewd grin.

“That’s not the way it usually goes though, is it?” Jim asks, but it’s rhetorical and he doesn’t pause long enough for Bones to even contemplate an answer. “However much you pretend to despise me, in the end, when it really matters, you _fucking_ love it. And _that’s_ what you hate. Not me. But how much you fucking need this. Your own desire makes your skin crawl.”

“You’re an asshole.” He scoffs derisively, throwing Jim a look of disgust. “And completely insane.”

“Watch those glares, Bonesy.” Jim says, low and loaded. Sometimes he has to remind Bones not to let his passion run away with him. “You wouldn’t want to lose an eye.”

The doctor looks suitably nervous now, still furious, nostrils flared and jaw tense, but suitably reprimanded. _Perfect._

…

“Strip.” Kirk says, sitting down in the wide armchair situated in the corner of the sitting room area of his quarters. He’s grinning like a lion watching a gazelle cross its path. Leo almost expects him to lick his lips and roar. Leonard wants to refuse, but he’s been doing this long enough to know it’s futile. It’s easier to just obey, de-clothe himself rather than have Kirk strip him bare, because that’ll be slow and even more degrading.

Leo’s learnt to take off his clothes in a detached way, looking through Kirk rather than at him. Sometimes Kirk makes him turn full circle, really draw out the agony, or he’ll make Leo kneel and draw the flat surface of a blade over his skin to make him shiver. There are times where Leo feels so terrified and humiliated, so full of self-loathing that he doesn’t know how Kirk can coax an erection of out him.

He does _not_ enjoy this. He will _never_ enjoy this.

Not even when he’s buried in Kirk’s tight heat. Not when the bastard clenches down as he rides Leo like a world-class derby jockey – relentless and driven.

Never ever, _ever_.

Kirk instructs him into the bedroom.

Onto his back.

“You’d think you’d be slightly more enthusiastic.” Kirk smirks. He’s used the time it’s taken him to follow Leo into the bedroom to get himself naked. He’s hard. Standing proud. Shameless. Arrogant. A dozen other things that Leo wishes he wasn’t.  

“This ain’t consensual.” Leo mutters. “This is you takin’ what you want, ain’t a damn thing I can do to stop you.”

“You don’t want to stop me, Bones.” Kirk shakes his head, straddling Bones who is laid back, as expected, on the centre of the bed. “If you _really_ didn’t want this, if you weren’t already half hard at the thought of sheathing your dick inside me… we wouldn’t be doing this.”

Leo wants to talk about natural biological responses and stimuli and Christ man he’s only _human_. Kirk is an impeccable specimen of the male form – the body is just attached to a fucking psychopath.

Psychopathy is not a turn on of Leo's.

Kirk instructs Leo to slick himself up. Kirk’s no doubt prepped and raring to go. Sometimes Leo’s expected to use his deft, dextrous, doctor’s fingers to make Kirk come. Sometimes it's his tongue.

Kirk clearly isn’t looking to mess about tonight.

So Leo makes sure his grip is firm and he tries not to think about Kirk. But he inevitably fails, what with Kirk’s blue eyes watching him, abdominal muscles flexing.

…

He’s got him now. The tips of his fingers pressed into Bones’ clavicle, nails biting into the soft skin there and leaving crescent shaped indents. Bones grunts as if to let Jim know he’s suitably hard and ready whenever Jim is, he dips his head to bite the supple flesh that overlays Bones’ cheekbone, he bites down hard, leaves his dental imprint and almost breaks the skin. He can feel the muscles in Bones’ face shift in pain, but he refuses to make a sound.

Jim huffs and draws him into a filthy kiss. Clasping his hand over Bones’ Jim positions himself.

That sound that just came out of Bones, the one that he wanted to sound like an angry pant, is a whimper. Jim grins like the cat that got the cream as he sinks down onto Bones. Jim loves Bones’ dick. Even if his temperament is a mild irritant and he’s not half as obedient as Jim would appreciate, his dick? It’s a fucking great one.

Bones eyes roll into the back of his head when Jim finally bottoms out.

This is real power. Sure he can bring a planet to its knees, make any pitiful traitor spill every secret they ever knew, kill a man with his bare hands. But next to this… getting Bones to surrender to him. It almost gives Jim chills.

Jim likes the power he gets from being able to control Bones like this. Making him scream with all that need and desire that burns hot inside him is a victory like none other. Especially because Bones tries _so_ hard to smother it. And especially because he always comes with a blissed out little pout and Jim’s name on his lips.

…

He hates Kirk. Hates him. His haughtiness, his viciousness, the fact he’s taken to making Leonard fuck him ten ways from Sunday.

He hates having Kirk’s attention. And not just because he’s slightly terrified that the minute Kirk is bored with him he’ll cut off both of the doctor’s hands. But because he can’t understand _why_ Kirk has chosen him. It’s unpredictable, unexplainable. Like space. And Leo certainly never wanted to be anywhere near space either.

But Kirk can make him come like he never has in his entire life.

He hates that too.

Kirk is increasing his speed, must be battering his prostate because he’s making these impressed throaty noises and that makes Leo feel slightly sick. That Kirk gets off on him. Literally.

“Fuck, Bones.” Kirk pants as he comes. He lifts himself once more and Leo is following him, clutching the bedsheets so he doesn’t grab for Kirk. “You fucking love this, Bones.” He hisses.

“I fuckin’ hate _you_.” He mutters, trying to roll out from under Kirk.

“Sure you do.” Kirk smirks, chucking himself down on the other side of Bones, who is waiting to be dismissed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, 0500.”

 


End file.
